Divagações
by Morgana Onirica
Summary: Você dizia abandonar a razão a cada lua cheia. Pobre de mim, que abandonava a minha a cada vez que meus olhos batiam em você... . Fanfic SiriusRemus  slash. Sirius PoV
1. Capítulo I

**Capítulo I**

Eu adorava seu sorriso comum. Acho que o fato de todo o seu rosto parecer sorrir junto, em sincronia com os seus lábios, sempre me afetou de uma forma profunda. Muito mais profunda do que era de se esperar. Prometi pra mim mesmo que deixaria de pensar em você. Mas meus sentimentos com relação à sua pessoa sempre foram muito obsessivos, quase como uma doença. Quando eu me julgava apto a pensar em você como amigo, vinham os seus sorrisos me mostrando o quanto disso era mentira, e que eu estava apenas me enganando. E isso era assustador. Porque, por mais que eu tentasse fugir da sua presença, jamais conseguiria fugir de mim mesmo.  
Procurei em muitos rostos a simplicidade do seu, mas sempre me frustrava ao me deparar com tantas máscaras diferentes. Era na sua face marcada de dor e tristezas que eu abandonava os princípios, que eu tentava me afogar. Em cada uma de suas cicatrizes, que eu via como um convite para um toque mais demorado, eu imaginava uma chance de mostrar que existem cortes muito mais profundos e cicatrizes muito mais grosseiras do que as que preenchiam sua face depois de cada transformação.  
Você dizia abandonar a razão a cada lua cheia. Pobre de mim, que abandonava a minha a cada vez que meus olhos batiam em você...

_-x-_

Perguntava-me: _Quando?_ _Quando tudo isso começou?_ Talvez naquela primeira manhã como animago, quando acordei cansado e extasiado pela nossa aventura da noite anterior e me deparei com o seu corpo nu, deitado ao meu lado. Você não sorria naquela ocasião, é óbvio. Mas seu rosto ainda mantinha algo de casual, como se tivesse sido desenhado ao acaso. Essa aura de inocência velada me machucava. E eu me senti tonto quando vi sua tão desprotegida alma ali repousando._ O sono dos justos_, pensei._ O sono dos inocentes_, corrigi. Porque você sempre foi um inocente. Inocentemente condenado ao horror. Mas pensando em tudo isso, agora, percebo que a única vítima na nossa história fui eu: a vítima oculta de um sentimento tão obscuro quanto meu próprio nome.  
Talvez, naquele instante, eu tenha deixado de lado o meu orgulho e admitido, por alguns instantes, que eu te amara desde a primeira vez que bati meus olhos em você. Muito além de aparências, muito além do sangue ou da condição. Apaixonei-me perdidamente pela face marcada e pela visível angústia, que lhe corroía como um veneno. Apaixonei-me, primeiramente, pela sua idéia, e não pela sua pessoa. Acho que eu via em você uma forma desprotegida daquilo que eu não era mais: uma alma pura.  
E foi essa paixão descomedida que nos ligou pela amizade. Mas enquanto o seu corpo jazia ao meu lado, lentamente se tornando dourado pelos fracos raios de sol que se permitiam atravessar o ambiente empoeirado, eu não desejava apenas a sua amizade. Eu admiti, deixando meu ego estilhaçado ao chão, que eu te amava mais que tudo nesta vida, porque você havia me mostrado o real valor dos sentimentos. Os mais puros e desconexos que eu jamais fora capaz de sentir antes.  
Mas você tinha disso: tocar no mais profundo de mim. Porém, a cada vez que eu me permitia aceitar tudo o que você me proporcionava, uma parte de mim era arrancada. Eu sabia que estava pecando. E isso doía. Não por mim, que já era um condenado sem volta. Mas eu não teria a coragem de lhe arrastar ao Inferno junto comigo.  
E antes que todos acordassem, eu senti medo por nós. Senti-me culpado por lhe desejar. Mas a verdade é que não havia castigo pior do que estar tão próximo de você e não poder lhe tocar. Eu já estava no Inferno.  
Eu não sorri quando seus olhos se abriram, mas conjurei um cobertor para esconder seu corpo, tentando com isso esconder tudo o que você fazia em mim. Tentando me esconder da verdade que se apresentava na minha frente através de suas formas pálidas e magras, machucadas. Você suspirou com o contato do cobertor sobre sua pele castigada, e eu me senti fraco. Lembrei-me de tudo o que você havia enfrentado naquela noite, e em todas as que já se foram. Amaldiçoei-me por não poder aplacar a fúria da fera que lhe rasgava, dilacerando sua pele, seus sonhos.  
_- Quão injusta a vida pode ser, Moony?_ - perguntei entre sussurros. E ouvi não mais que um sussurro de sua boca:  
_- Obrigado por tudo. _  
E eu me deixei levar pelos seus olhos cor de âmbar. E me afoguei em sentimentos ímpares, julgando-me débil demais para continuar ali. Levantei-me, deixando para trás seu rosto indagador e os outros Marotos adormecidos. E quando achei que já estava a uma boa distância de você, eu desabei no chão. A vida era muito injusta com todos nós. E a minha máscara se partiu, junto com tudo o que eu acreditava ser certo nesta vida. Dei-me conta de que quando beijara todos aqueles lábios, sedento, eram os seus que eu procurava. Eram os seus lábios que eu procurava, era o seu corpo, era o seu amor. Por quanto tempo eu tinha me enganado, desejando outras pessoas apenas para comprovar que nenhuma delas era tão importante quanto você?  
Sabia que aquele momento de fraqueza, enquanto eu aceitava tudo o que eu realmente sentia, jamais deixaria que a vida continuasse sendo o que era antes. E por um momento eu sorri: talvez o peso de tudo pudesse se dissipar, agora. Mas eu me julgava muito mais pesado e cansado do que no dia anterior.  
Eu me enganara com a intenção de me redimir da dor que futuramente causaria a nós dois. Eu mentira para mim mesmo porque a verdade era muito mais cruel do que qualquer invenção. Mas eu estava atado à esta realidade, irremediavelmente. E com isso, atado à você.

* * *

_As palavras sempre são muito mais pesadas do que a gente imagina..._

Muito obrigada pelo apoio, Juliana.

**N/A:** Este é o primeiro capítulo do meu quarteto de análises de Sirius Black.

Comentários sempre são bem-vindos.

Obrigada,  
Morgana Onirica.


	2. Capítulo II

**Capítulo II**

Meus lábios deixaram os da garota que estava presa em meus braços para se esticarem em um sorriso. A garota suspirou e falou o meu nome entre sussurros. Eu apenas sorria, bobamente. Não poderia sussurrar o seu nome. Aliás, qual era mesmo o nome dela? Não importava, de fato. Nenhuma delas atendia pelo nome de Remus, que era o único nome que eu desejava sussurrar.  
Vi você junto com o James e o Peter, sentados a uma distância convincente. Senti que distância nenhuma era capaz de separar meu pensamento de você.  
_- ... então você vai comigo, Sirius?  
- Como?_ - Perguntei me dando conta de que a garota falava. Mas antes que ela pudesse continuar, afastei-me, pedindo desculpas.  
Não agüentava mais. Tudo o que eu queria era estar perto de você. Nem que fosse para escutar sua voz sempre muito calma. Nem que fosse para te admirar, tomando como desculpa o fato de você estar magro demais para que alguma garota lhe notasse. E eu agradecia por isso, mesmo não admitindo. Não queria que ninguém percebesse o quanto você era maravilhoso.  
_- Já cansou dela, Pad?_ - James estava risonho.  
_- Ela não beija bem_ - sorri.  
Seus olhos se levantaram do livro que lia, para me censurar.  
_- Nenhuma das últimas garotas era uma exímia beijadora, não é?_ - Sua pergunta era cáustica. E me machucou.  
_- Realmente. Não para mim.  
- Um dia você vai acabar desejando alguém de verdade, Sirius. E essa garota vai lhe fazer sofrer muito mais do que você já fez alguém sofrer. _- Sua face estava dura. Hoje eu entendo que a sua repreensão era uma forma de auto-preservação: você tinha medo do que eu podia fazer com seus sentimentos. Mas naquela hora, eu achei engraçado. Você falava sem saber da verdade plena. Mas havia conseguido ferir meu orgulho. E eu ri disso.  
_- Nenhuma garota jamais vai me fazer sofrer, Remus._  
Eu sai de perto de você. James e Peter estavam me olhando daquela forma confusa, como se jamais fossem me entender. E eu sabia que você estava me olhando com pena. E isso me irritava mais do que qualquer outra coisa. Não era pena que eu queria de você. E uma hora, eu desejava mesmo que inconscientemente, você ia perceber isso. E eu esperaria pelo dia em que você abriria as portas do seu coração pra mim. Sem medo.  
Eu tinha pressa de ter você. Cada momento de hesitação agora era um a menos ao seu lado. Mas eu precisava ser cauteloso: você gostava de mim como amigo, mas me amaria? Eu desejava incessantemente que sim...

_-x-_

Senti seu corpo tentando me repelir. Prendi você com mais força entre meus braços, mantendo seu rosto virado para mim. Senti algumas lágrimas quentes rolarem pelo seu rosto, mas continuei beijando. Minha língua procurando brutalmente a sua, meus lábios ferindo a sua pele, ferindo a sua alma. Você não lutava mais: eu era mais forte e o meu desejo estava me consumindo. Você não protestou quando minhas mãos desceram pelas suas costas.  
Quisera eu entender o seu silêncio naquele dia. Você suspirou e se deixou inflamar pelo que eu sentia. Como um incêndio, eu resolvi consumir tudo de uma só vez. E da mesma forma, tornei tudo cinzas.  
O beijo, que era apenas meu, porque você jamais o quis da mesma forma, se tornou mais profundo e sedento. E você exalava medo. Medo do que eu poderia fazer com você, medo do que eu já tinha feito. Medo do que seria depois. Eu estava entrando em um caminho sem volta. E você se mantinha impassível, como as águas de um lago parado. E salgadas eram as lágrimas que caiam de seus olhos, se misturando com o meu desejo.  
Meu corpo comprimiu o seu e você pode ter uma prova palpável do que estava se passando comigo. E o medo se tornou mais forte, ao ponto de você me repelir com um empurrão inesperado. Vi seu rosto se contraindo de nojo e dor, e senti uma felicidade sádica. Mas este sentimento logo foi substituído pelo de arrependimento. O que eu havia feito?  
Seu punho veio de encontro ao meu rosto, acertando meus lábios. Senti dor e gosto de sangue.  
Você não disse nada, mas saiu do banheiro correndo. Eu ainda podia sentir você perto do meu corpo. Sentei no chão molhado e passei a mão pelos cabelos. Um filete de sangue começava a escorrer pelo meu rosto, em direção ao chão. Vi aquela gota vermelha pintar as pedras cinzas. Acabara de violar seu corpo, seus sentimentos. Estava destruindo o que havia de mais sagrado em mim.  
Tive nojo do reflexo que me mirava através daquela poça. Tive nojo daqueles olhos cinzentos que haviam rasgado sua alma com tanta violência. Eu havia procurado em você uma forma de aplacar toda a minha imundície, sem saber que estava sujando sua alma tão clara. Manchas de sangue não eram o bastante. O meu sofrimento não era o bastante; eu precisava desesperadamente sentir você. Precisava fazer com que sentisse o que eu sentia. De sofrimento eu era feito e sofrimento foi a única coisa que eu fora capaz de lhe dar. Meu amor não era suficiente para nós dois.

* * *

**N/A**: Sirius é um cara muito malvado...

Comentem, please...

Morgana Onirica


	3. Capítulo III

**Capítulo III**

Por mais que meus olhos se afastassem do seu corpo, eu não conseguiria fazer com que aquela aura de pecados me deixasse. Por noites sem fim implorei pela remissão de todo o mal que eu causava, de todo o mal que você me causava. Por muitas noites eu pensei em nós, e fiz com que cada fragmento de pensamento se tornasse um pedido de perdão pelos meus atos, pelos meus desejos.  
Mas nunca consegui fazer com que minha alma deixasse de sangrar na sua presença. Jamais conseguiria o descanso pelo qual tanto implorei.Tudo em vão. A verdade é que meu amor consumia tudo, me deixando nú e desamparado.Você bem sabia que não havia salvação pra mim, mas mesmo assim, como um suicida, atou as amarras do desespero em suas mãos e ficou comigo. Você me perdoou por todo o mal que eu lhe fiz.

_-x-_

Naquela mesma noite você me acordou, trazendo-me de volta dos meus sonhos castanhos com você. E disse que precisávamos conversar. Eu ainda me sentia nojento o suficiente para negar, mas meu coração pediu que eu lhe seguisse, querendo ouvir o que você tinha a dizer. Sim, porque da minha parte não havia explicação. Eu já deixara claro o que queria, o que sentia. Não havia sido da maneira como eu tanto quisera lhe dizer e mostrar. Mas eu não conseguia mais esperar. Precisava de você.  
Segui você até o Salão Comunal. Você se sentou em uma poltrona perto da lareira. Ainda não havia me encarado. E eu sabia que assim que meus olhos caíssem sobre os teus, eu seria dominado pelo amor obsessivo que me causava tanta dor.  
Eu não pude me manter quieto, esperando você falar. Postei-me a sua frente, olhando para você de cima. Seu rosto estava muito preocupado, mas ainda assim continha aquela beleza tão comum. Meu corpo estava cansado, minha mente estava cansada. Mas você não falou nada. Senti que eu iria morrer se você não me xingasse, não gritasse comigo, não dissesse alguma coisa. Qualquer coisa era melhor que o seu silêncio. Mordi meus lábio, ainda sentindo a dor do seu soco. Isso serviria para me acalmar. Suspirei.  
_- Fala alguma coisa, Moony..._ - minha voz não era mais que um sussurro. -_ Grite comigo, por favor... Afinal, por que me chamou aqui? _  
A tensão era quase visível.  
Você abaixou o rosto em direção aos seus pés. Eu não agüentei: queria lhe bater. Mas a única coisa que consegui fazer foi cair de joelhos na sua frente, deixando meus braços pousarem em suas coxas.  
_- Sirius... _- sua voz era magoada. Uma pontada de dor em mim. O que eu fizera era a causa de sua dor. Eu era o causador de sua dor...  
Estava tentando engolir meu orgulho, estava tentando colar os pedaços quebrados do seu coração. Mas acho que quem estava tentando concertar alguma coisa era você. Foi você que recolheu os cacos de nós dois e os uniu. Senti suas mãos em meu rosto. Sem medo, agora, eu lhe tomei entre meus braços novamente. O beijo foi correspondido. Você me perdoava. Em sua loucura você me perdoava.  
Meu corpo doía e eu obedecia meus desejos, pela primeira vez sem culpa. Você escorregou da poltrona e se ajoelhou na minha frente. Não sorríamos. E que bizarro seria que alguém entrasse no Salão naquele momento. Veria em nós muito mais do simplesmente dois pervertidos: nós éramos dois amantes naquele instante. O calor da lareira se juntando com o nosso próprio calor.  
_- Esperei por você por muito tempo, Moony.  
- Eu sei._ - E seus lábios foram parar na curva do meu pescoço. -_ Eu não quis aceitar. Mas agora eu quero. _  
E sem mais palavras nós pecamos. Ali mesmo, entre os quadros e móveis. Senti seu gosto salgado mais uma vez naquele dia, mas dessa vez não era o gosto das lágrimas. Seu suor escorria de seu corpo. Quanto de mim você levou naquela noite? Quanto dos meus sonhos você acabou destruindo? Eu me deixei levar por um sentimento incerto e acabei perdido em você. Seus olhos cor de âmbar me fitando. E eu aplaquei o desejo. Aplaquei qualquer súplica que você fizesse. Eu desejei e agora eu tinha. Mas naquele instante eu não me sentia um vencedor. Naquela hora eu não me senti nada. Não havia um Sirius Black naquela noite. Nem um Remus Lupin. A partir daquele momento, tudo o que sabíamos sobre nós dois ruira junto com os gemidos e pedidos de amor. Era sem volta. E você não hesitou.  
Acho que um sorriso desabrochou de meus lábios. O mais verdadeiro de todos. O primeiro e último. Você olhou pra mim, e eu sabia o que pensava. _O que faremos agora?_ Eu também me perguntava. Mas acho que a resposta era lógica: nada. Não havia mais nada a ser feito. O primeiro nó da minha corda já havia sido feito. Demoraria muito pra que ele apertasse meu pescoço. Não seria naquela noite que o derradeiro fim seria alcançado. Mas havíamos dado o primeiro passo.  
_Quanto de tudo isso é verdadeiro?_, me perguntava enquanto lhe olhava fitar o vazio. Quanto do que havia acontecido era sincero? Eu não estaria lhe enganando com o intuito de me enganar novamente? Mas suas mãos deslizaram pelo meu ventre. Não era este o momento para pensar nisso.  
Seu rosto dizia que deveríamos voltar, agora. E eu obedeci. Sabia que você era o mais sensato. Ou pelo menos eu queria que assim fosse. Vestimo-nos e subimos lado a lado até o quarto. James e Peter continuavam dormindo, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Você tocou minha mão com seus dedos, num gesto que eu não pude identificar. Um desejo de boa noite? Um pedido de forças? Uma centelha de amor? Eu não tentei traduzi-lo, apenas aceitei por ser seu. Não interessava o que significava. Eu sorri e você se pôs debaixo dos cobertores. Eu esperei você se deitar para que conseguisse relaxar, deitando-me também.  
Fechei os olho sem saber se o que eu sentia era felicidade. Estava disposto a aceitar que fosse, mas algo me dizia que ia muito além disso. Você me dera algo muito mais profundo do que qualquer outra pessoa fora capaz de me dar: uma chance. Você aceitou seguir comigo pelos caminhos tortuosos dos meus sentimentos. Mas naquele instante nada disso importou. Deitei-me e fechei os olhos. E pela primeira vez eu sabia que nenhum sonho suplantaria nossos atos daquela noite.


	4. Capítulo IV

**Capítulo IV**

E o céu se fez chorar. As grossas gotas que caíram naquele dia se misturaram com as minhas próprias lágrimas. Por quanto tempo eu desconfiei de você? Não mais do que o necessário para errar...  
Nossas amarras estavam partidas. Jogadas fora em um ápice, em uma precipitação. Quantos sonhos eu estilhacei com minhas palavras? Quantas possibilidades eu neguei naquele dia? Você estava ao meu lado enquanto eu me afogava em minhas próprias neuroses. Minha desconfiança rasgou nosso amor. E eu pagava com dor novamente tudo o que você tinha me dado.  
E eu, na minha ingenuidade, borrei sua alma de negro...

_-x-_

Nossos lábios se tocaram como um breve adeus naquela noite. Os encontros haviam se tornado casuais desde a nossa saída de Hogwarts. Não que tudo fosse uma brincadeira. Longe disso. Tudo o que eu sentia por você era sério. Muito mais sério do que você imaginara; muito mais sério do que você suportara. Mas você continuava ao meu lado. Comodidade, talvez. Mas eu pensava que aquilo era o mais puro amor. E naquela hora isso era a única coisa que importava.  
O sangue de tantas pessoas podia escorrer, desde que eu tivesse seu corpo entre meus braços. E como um tirano eu preguei seu coração na parede de meu quarto, esperando que você voltasse para nossos encontros. E eu sorria a cada vez que você entrava pela porta, com aquela face cansada. _Por que continuamos com isso?_ Eu podia ler suas expressões se indagando. E na minha ânsia de ser feliz, eu imaginei que era certo. E deveria ser. Nós desejávamos. Nós nos consumíamos entre os lençóis daquela cama. Mas nunca consegui dizer o porquê.  
Nós esperávamos a paz, e lutávamos por ela. Por mais contraditório que pudesse parecer, nós éramos os mocinhos. Mas em nossa própria história, criada em noites de agonia, não havia um vilão, nem um herói. Apenas duas almas pecadoras. E a nossa história era errônea e sinuosa, como nossas palavras, como nossos atos. Mas mesmo assim tudo parecia se encaixar perfeitamente. Eu fingia que estava tudo certo. Você fingia que tinha o que sempre quis. Levantamos os muros da ilusão ao nosso redor e pelo menos naquelas noites nós nos permitíamos uma falsa felicidade.  
Mas naquela noite fria você não apareceu. E nem em todas as outras daquele mês de março. Você se cansara de mim. E eu estava disposto a perder a única faixa de sanidade que ainda possuía só para acreditar que apesar de tudo você ainda me queria. Que você me perdoaria por lhe chamar de traidor. Você voltaria como sempre. Mas quem me traiu naquele dia fui eu mesmo. Meu orgulho me derrubou, e eu passei a desconfiar de você. Estava implantada uma semente mais negra do que meu nome.  
Reguei-a com desconfiança: você foi o Judas dos meus delírios, pintado de preto e vermelho. E carreguei a dor de não suportar mais tudo aquilo. Você não era o culpado. Eu não era o culpado. Mas então, quem errou? Agora eu sei que não existem culpados ou inocentes. Apenas mortos. E eu morria aos poucos, afogado dentro de mim mesmo. E você não estendeu a mão.  
Confiei no inconfiável. Aceitei que vendassem meus olhos, sem ao menos lhe dar uma chance de se explicar. E disse que você não era mais meu. Mas algum dia você fora? Menti para você julgando estar salvando vidas. Não a minha, nem a sua. E seus olhos cor de âmbar não me perdoaram. Eu não me perdoava.  
Senti seu ódio quando soube de James, de Lily, de Peter. E eu não quis me explicar. Você não acreditaria. Já me julgava insano antes mesmo do derradeiro fim. E estava certo. Eu quisera ter escutado sua voz durante o julgamento, ao menos eu saberia que você ainda me odiava. E eu fui condenado. Estava morto muito antes de ser enterrado em Azkaban.  
Agora, aqui entre o cinza, eu consigo pensar em uma única coisa: vingança. Não aquele perdão que você tanto gostaria que eu pedisse. Não era o perdão que eu queria. Você já tinha me mostrado que as pessoas erram muitas vezes. Você havia me perdoado. Mas eu não saberia, jamais, perdoar. Nem ao Peter, nem a você, nem a mim. Eu era sujo demais para poder me perder em sentimentos tão nobres. Julguei-me capaz de apagar todos os borrões em meu coração. Mas eu esqueci que ele continuava ali, batendo forte, tão escuro que as manchas se tornaram imperceptíveis. E todo o amor que eu tinha está trancado. Tudo o que eu sentia está fechado dentro dele.  
Você tem a chance de recomeçar. Um inocente. Eu estou pagando. Um condenado. E o meu coração continua batendo dolorosamente. Como sempre foi.

_

* * *

_N/A: O último capítulo...  
- suspiro - 

Agradeço à todos que leram.

Morgana Onirica.


End file.
